fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 23
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Orabelle stond op van de ontbijttafel en liep in stilte weg. Naito bleef roerloos voor een ongelukkige Cecilia staan en Adriel beende met grote passen de Eetzaal uit terwijl Cyramelia zich oprolde in een bal op de sofa. Ze liep de gang in en ging naar de voordeuren toe. Ze zou een wandeling moeten maken om haar hoofd op andere ideeën te brengen en wat was leuker dan een tochtje langs het meer? Plots hoorde ze rennende voetstappen terwijl ze de deuren probeerde open te duwen en Naito stond even later achter haar. 'Wil je een wandeling maken? Zal ik meegaan?' stelde hij voor. 'Oké, dat is veiliger dan alleen. Ik wil niet ontvoert worden zoals Adamaris en Cheryl.' Naito knikte zwijgend en even later liepen de twee naar de steigers toe om de roeiboot te nemen. Orabelle maakte gebruik van Naito's schouder om de boot in te gaan en automatisch zag ze hoe hij een arm uitstak om haar te helpen. Hij kromp ineen van de pijn en trok zijn arm gauw terug. Ze kon zijn ogen zien gloeien en verbaast vroeg ze zich af wat er met hem aan de hand was. 'Gaat het?' 'Euh ja, ik heb per ongeluk een splinter in m'n vinger gekregen en ik voelde het net pas,' zei Naito zonder oogcontact te maken. Hij ging zitten en Orabelle volgde zijn voorbeeld. Even later roeiden ze het meer op en na een poosje bereikten ze de steiger aan de andere kant. Orabelle liep het kleine rotspaadje op dat tussen de bomen heen kringelde en Naito kwam naast haar wandelen. 'Hopelijk wordt Rosanna gauw wakker,' zei Orabelle zachtjes. 'Ja,' zei Naito alleen maar. Hij wist niet zo goed hoe hij met meisjes moest praten en dat was alleen maar verslechterd door zijn tijd als kluizenaar. 'Naito... ben jij verliefd op Cecilia?' Naito werd knalrood.'Hoe weet je dat nou?' vroeg hij, een beetje boos omdat ze hem zo gelezen had. 'Euh tja, ik ben goed in gezichten lezen en je keek vaak naar haar...' zei Orabelle, die nu ook ongemakkelijk glimlachte. 'Ik zie ook wel hoe jij naar Cornelius lonkt!' zei Naito.'Daar ga ik toch ook geen opmerkingen over maken?!' 'Dat heb je net gedaan!' riep Orabelle terug. Ze keken elkaar even kwaad aan. Ze wou alleen maar vragen naar Cecilia, waarom moest hij nou beginnen over Cornelius?! Het was zo oneerlijk, vooral omdat hij nog kon optrekken met Cecilia terwijl Cornelius haar niet eens zag staan. 'Ik zie daar braambessen, is het oké als ik er wat ga halen om te eten?' vroeg Orabelle dan maar, om het vijandige ijs te breken. 'Oké.' zei Naito nors. Orabelle liep de bosjes in en even later had ze een handje vol bramen. Ze draaide zich om en wou teruglopen naar het pad, maar ze zag Naito nergens. 'Naito?' riep ze. Geen antwoord. Zou die idioot haar aan het bedriegen zijn door zich te verstoppen, en zou hij haar komen uitlachen als ze bang begon te worden? Vastberaden om zich niet te laten kennen liep ze een stukje door tot bij de plek waar ze de rugzak hadden gedumpt. Niets. Bovendien lag het er vol met opgeschopte aarde. 'Ha ha, grappig hoor Naito, doen alsof je ook ontvoert bent!' zei ze met overslaande stem. Ze kreeg nog steeds geen antwoord. Zelfs als Naito eens een grap uithaalde, zou hij hem toch nooit zo lang laten duren? Ze huiverde en sloeg haar armen om zich heen. 'Orabelle?' klonk een stem vanaf het begin van het pad. Cecilia! 'Cecilia?! Is Naito bij jou?!' riep Orabelle, en ze draafde het rotspad omlaag richting het heksenmeisje. Cecilia had haar haar opgestoken in een krans van vlechten en keek bezorgd via het pad omhoog. 'Naito? Nee, die heb ik niet gezien... ik dacht dat hij bij jou was?' 'Hij is verdwenen!' Orabelle kon wel huilen. Naito was verdwenen en het was allemaal omdat zij hem uit het oog was verloren! Waarom moest ze per se bramen gaan halen?! 'Het komt wel goed,' zei Cecilia troostend.'We vinden hem wel.' 'Wat als hij ook ontvoert is?!' riep Orabelle met wapperende handen. Plots verscherpten Cecilia's lichtblauwe ogen en ze draaide zich met een ruk om, Orabelle verbergend met haar lichaam. Uit de struiken vloog een dolk en Cecilia gooide Orabelle tegen de grond. De dolk mistte ze op een haartje. 'RENNEN!' gilde Cecilia, en ze trok Orabelle met zich mee het woud in. Orabelle zag hoe Cecilia bijna onhoorbaar woordjes murmelde en tekens maakte met haar vingers en even later werd het rennen stukken makkelijker. Het voelde alsof ze over het pad vlogen. Alweer sprak Cecilia een spreuk uit en even lichtte een felgroen schild rond ze op om ze te beschermen. Orabelle wist niet dat Cecilia magie had, maar ze was er erg blij om. Het meisje begon te hijgen na een poosje, maar Orabelle zag dat het niet kwam door het rennen. 'Gaat het wel? Als je wilt stoppen met je magie mag het...' zei ze onzeker. 'Nee!! Dan worden we zeker geraakt! Ik heb al vijf dolken gestopt in de tijd dat we renden!' gilde ze. Plots snakte ze naar adem en ze viel neer op haar handen en knieën. 'Cecilia!' riep Orabelle uit. 'REN!' gilde het meisje.'Nu! Ik red me wel! Maak een omweg en ren terug naar Huize Smaragd! Snel! Haal Adriel!' Orabelle knikte en spurtte door. Ze hoorde nog steeds voetstappen achter zich en wierp net een blik naar achteren toen ze tegen iets - of iemand op botste. Er ging een zak over haar hoofd en ze probeerde nog te spartelen toen ze een vreemde geur rook. Ze wou haar adem inhouden maar daar was het te laat voor, en ze verloor bewustzijn. Orabelle ademde scherp in. Ze had weer goede zuurstof. Ietwat muffig, maar zuurstof. Desondanks had ze hoofdpijn en haar armspieren schreeuwden het ook uit. Alles was zwaar, zelfs haar oogleden, alsof ze volhing met gewichten. Ze maakte een geluidje en liet haar kin op haar borst zakken in een poging van houding te veranderen. Na een poosje lukte het haar om haar ogen te openen, en het duurde nog langer tot alles stopte met wazig zijn. Haar armen lagen in een ongemakkelijke hoek achter haar en toen ze ze probeerde te bewegen ontdekte ze dat ze vastgebonden waren met een stalen touw dat haar vlees openhaalde. Ze siste bijna van de pijn en verkrampte, waarbij ze helemaal neerzakte op de kille stenen vloer. Ondertussen opende ze haar ogen weer terwijl ze zich langzaam weer rechtzette in een zittende houding. Ze bleef een poosje zitten tot haar ogen helemaal aan het donker gewend waren en alles weer scherp was. Tot haar opluchting was ze niet gewond, maar ze rook wel bloed. Was Naito hier ook? Ze besefte dat ze echt ontvoert was, net als Adamaris en Cheryl, dus Naito vast ook. Waren ze in dezelfde ruimte? Ze keek om zich heen en zag tot haar opluchting andere figuren liggen en zitten. Drie in totaal! Ze waren er echt! Dat was al iets, als ze alledrie konden ontsnappen... 'Naito?' fluisterde ze. Er was een korte stilte.'... ja?' klonk een vage stem. Naito bleek de figuur te zijn die aan de andere hoek van de kamer vastgeketend zat. Ze kon een ketting horen ratelen toen hij zich bewoog. 'Orabelle? Hebben ze jou ook gepakt?' 'Ja, maar ik kon niemand zien.' Er klonk een kreunend geluid en Orabelle hoorde weer kettingen ratelen, dit keer wat verder naast zich. 'Cheryl? Adamaris?' murmelde ze. 'Ja, dit is Cheryl...' klonk de stem zwakjes. 'Zijn jullie gewond?' vroeg Naito. 'Ik was neergestoken in m'n schouder, maar dat heb ik een beetje kunnen genezen. Het duurde lang omdat m'n handen vastzitten, maar ik bloed tenminste niet meer. Ik weet niet hoe het met Adamaris zit.' 'Adamaris?' vroeg Orabelle.'Ben je daar?' Geen reactie. 'Adamaris? Ik kan haar zien, maar ze beweegt niet.' Ze hoorde hoe Naito zich omdraaide. 'Ze ligt neer,' melde hij. 'Ze hebben ons neergeslagen dus het duurt langer tot ze wakker is, volgens mij,' zei Cheryl hees. 'Oké. Adamaris kent ontsnappingstechnieken, dus we moeten wachten tot ze bij bewustzijn komt. Hopelijk duurt dat niet lang meer.' 'Ik ben wakker,' klonk de stem van het tienermeisje dan, helderder dan Orabelle had verwacht. 'Waarom reageerde je niet?' 'Ik probeer deze kettingen los te krijgen,' zei ze en er klonk een schurend geluid.'Ik heb een hoofdwonde maar het is net pas gestopt met bloeden. Ik durf niet recht te zitten omdat ik ten eerste de wonde zou openhalen en omdat ik niet genoeg energie meer heb. Ik hang vol bloed, maar ik weet niet hoeveel ik kwijt ben.' 'Misschien kan ik je genezen,' zei Naito en Orabelle hoorde weer zijn kettingen ratelen. 'Dat zou fijn zijn.' Naito verschoof en Orabelle zag hem naar het tienermeisje toekruipen. Ze hoorde hoe hij wat woorden fluisterde en een zwak groen licht gloeide op. Naito kermde van de pijn. 'Naito? Gaat het?' vroeg Orabelle angstig. Ze was zo gefrustreerd; ze kon helemaal niets zien! De heksenjongen plofte weer neer.'Het gaat niet,' prevelde hij. 'Komt het door de kettingen? Kom hier, misschien kan ik je loskrijgen,' zei Adamaris. 'Nee,' zei Naito.'Ik kan het niet. Ik kan geen mensen helpen.' 'Hoor eens, dit is niet het moment om dramatisch te gaan doen!' snauwde Cheryl.'Vooruit met de geit, genees haar zodat we hier weg kunnen!' Orabelle lachte bitter.'Hebben jullie het nog niet door? Er is hier helemaal geen deur. Het plafond is veel te hoog om aan te kunnen, dus daar moet een luik zitten. Tenzij jullie een ladder kunnen bouwen uit lucht denk ik niet dat we hier weg kunnen. Zelfs heksenmagie heeft iets nodig om te beheksen en ik denk niet dat er hier iets is dat jullie kunnen gebruiken.' Cheryl vloekte luid. 'Dat is het niet!' zei Naito gekweld.'Ik ben vervloekt. Vijf jaar geleden. Ik kan geen mensen helpen. Ik heb jullie nog nooit geholpen tijdens de reis, alles dat ik deed dat jullie goed uit kwam was ook voor mijn eigen doel of op basis van mijn eigen emoties. Hier heb ik geen excuus om Adamaris te genezen. Ik kan niets doen.' Er viel een diepe stilte. 'Stomkop, waarom zei je dat niet meteen?' zei Cheryl snibbig. Orabelle bleef maar gewoon stil en Adamaris prutste verder aan haar ketenen. 'Sorry', mompelde Naito. 'We moeten hier uit raken,' siste Orabelle. 'Hoe gaat dat gebeuren? Niemand weet dat we hier zitten,' zei Naito pessimistisch. 'Niet helemaal. Nadat jij was verdwenen kwam ik Cecilia tegen,' zei Orabelle.'Ze zei dat ik weg moest rennen terwijl ze me beschermde maar toen werd ik alsnog ontvoert. Ze weet dat jij ook verdwenen bent, Naito. Als ze ons spoor vinden...' 'Wie zegt er dat er een spoor is?' zei Cheryl.'Ik heb verloren tegen de ontvoerders, als ze zo professioneel zijn dan zullen ze geen sporen achter laten.' 'YES!' riep Adamaris. Het geluid van vallend metaal en ratelende, ontsnappende kettingen galmde door de ruimte. 'Goed gedaan!' fluisterde Orabelle opgetogen. Ze hoorde Adamaris zichzelf door de ruimte slepen, zo voorzichtig mogelijk om te zorgen dat haar hoofd niet meer ging bloeden, en naar Naito toekruipen. 'Dit zal een paar uur duren, maar met wat geluk zijn we dan allemaal los,' prevelde Adamaris. 'Hopelijk krijgen we geen bezoek binnen die paar uur,' zei Cheryl. 'Ik neem aan dat we stil zullen moeten zijn,' murmelde Naito. right Hoofdstuk 22 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 24 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje